


Untitled

by primreceded



Category: Supernatural RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Untitled

**Title:** Untitled  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPS  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters are real people, story is false. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Jeff P., Jared  
 **Prompt:** Change @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/spn_30snapshots/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/spn_30snapshots/), table [here](http://community.livejournal.com/county_lyne/8930.html#cutid2)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 471  
 **A/N:** A coda (if you will) to [Every Night Is Another Round](http://community.livejournal.com/county_lyne/8559.html) and takes place after [Why Ain't We Living Together](http://community.livejournal.com/county_lyne/8976.html). Unbeta'd.

“Are you sure about this?”

Jeff stands in the doorway to Jared’s bedroom, leaned against the doorframe and arms crossed over his chest, watching his little brother folding his clothes and piling them into boxes. It wasn’t that long ago that he was helping Jared put everything in it’s place in his small room.

Jared merely nods, and hums distractedly into the giant cardboard box on his bed. Jeff takes a step into the room, shoves his hands into his pockets and just looks at his brother for a minute. It’s hard to remember the little kid when all he can see is the man he’s become.

“Did I do something?”

Jared jerks his head towards him then, brow creased. “What?”

“Or not do something, I guess. I know I’m not here very often but if I drove you away --”

“No, Jeff. It’s not you, why would you think that?” Jeff opens his mouth to reply but Jared just keeps talking. “Jensen asked, and I said yes, because. Well, I don’t know. Things are changing, they’re _good_ man, and I’d like this opportunity. And it’s scary, you know? I mean, this is a big step, but I think we can make it. And I think Jensen’s just as excited about it as I am, at least I hope so. But he wouldn’t have asked if he wasn’t, right? We haven’t talked lately though, so maybe he’s changed his mind. I should probably call --”

Jeff sighs loudly and holds up his hand to shut his brother up, “Way to make this all about you, Jay.”

He smiles and sits down on the end of Jared’s bed. He hadn’t meant for this to turn into a heart-to-heart and as long as he has some semblance of control on the conversation it isn’t going to.

“Look, you’re eighteen, you can do what you want. And maybe I don’t understand rushing into this as quickly as you seem to be, but it’s your choice and you know I’ll always be here for you.”

“Man, if we keep having talks like this I’m going to have to start telling people I’ve got a big sister.”

Jeff barks out a laugh before jumping from the bed and tackling his brother to the floor. They wrestle, tussling back and forth and half-heartedly punching each other in the ribs that tickles more than anything. They tire out after a few minutes and lay side by side on the floor breathing heavy.

“You’re such a little shit,” Jeff says and Jared agrees. “I meant it though.”

“I know.”

They lay there quiet for a few minutes, the sound of their breaths evening out. Jared sits up but Jeff stops him with a hand on his arm before he can stand.

“You’re still telling mom,” he says.

“Damn it!”


End file.
